


Of Blue Blood and White Masks

by JunkMail



Series: Gathering the Pieces [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spy Setting, Gen, Reference to Mild Torture Techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkMail/pseuds/JunkMail
Summary: To her father she was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.To her Sister she was Weiss, occasional singer, dancer and Sabre style fencer.To her Employer she was Agent White, one of Ozpin's best operatives, able to change her looks and personality to suit whatever role was needed.All of them were Masks, designed to for her to use as a shield to protect her from the outside world.She was an entitled brat, an innocent girl, a police officer, a banker, a teacher, a killer, and a murderer.Second in the “Gathering the Pieces” series.





	Of Blue Blood and White Masks

**~ I don’t own RWBY, all copyrighted content goes to their respective owners ~**

* * *

 

**Of Blue Blood and White Masks**

**“Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth.” – Oscar Wilde.**

**White: The Agent**

All things considered, Weiss didn’t find Mistrial to be all that distasteful. The local cuisine was of good standard, the people were polite, if slightly wary of those obviously foreign, and the weather was comparatively marvellous when compared to the year round freezing temperatures of Atlas.

The car slowed to a halt outside the main foyer of the Oracle Hotel, a five star hotel and resort that exclusively catered to the obscenely rich and famous. Normally Weiss would have preferred to have selected a more discrete lodging, but unfortunately for her, the HVT did not share her taste of modesty and privacy.

Unclipping her seatbelt, she remained seated. Her chauffeur and driver for her trip quickly and smoothly sliding out of the driver’s seat and moving with the proper haste to open her door for her.

Normally Weiss would not have bothered with a chauffeur at all, much preferring to have driven herself, never mind the tediousness of waiting for the man to open the simple car door for her.

However, today she wasn’t Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Occasional Singer and Champion Sabre style Fencer. For the next week she was Angelica Wilson, spoiled rich brat of some no-name millionaire, and she would need to act accordingly.

As her chauffeur finally got round to opening her door, Weiss braced herself, before adopting a mild scowl and immediately launched into a prepared rant about the travel time between the hotel and the airport, making sure to pitch her voice a few octaves higher than her own natural speech pattern.

A bellboy was already getting her luggage from the back of her car, and Weiss made sure to momentarily scold him when he almost dropped one of her cases. The boy appeared to have been surprised by the weight of the case, which Weiss knew contained some of her more… _sensitive_ equipment, and thus why the case was lined with a combination of aluminium and lead.

Entering the hotel, Weiss allowed her eyes to flicker around the expansive space, her mind automatically cataloguing seating, doors, desks, furniture and visible security. Mentally lining it up with the official construction blueprint she had analysed for the hotel earlier in the week.

She could see her reflection in the marble floor, and Weiss took the opportunity to give her mask one last final check over. Her hair was dyed a deep brown, and allowed to flow freely around her shoulders, while the makeup she was wearing effectively hid the scar that horizontally crossed her left eye. A week of mild tanning booth sessions had effectively tanned her skin to a more healthy hue, and the rich red dress and matching heels completed her latest mask.

Getting her room key, whilst still maintaining an air of entitlement, Weiss strode into the awaiting elevator and informed the operator standing unobtrusively by the controls the floor for which her room was located on.

Her luggage would no doubt be transported to her room by a bellboy, likely not the same one that she had seen outside, and Weiss didn’t bother worrying if they would check as to their contents.

The Oracle Hotel was one of those hotels that catered to the extreme rich and paranoid. Privacy and anonymity were guaranteed, with staff heavily vetted, isolated and rotated to prevent information leaks, and all guest rooms were guaranteed to be sound proofed.

Ensuring to tap her foot slightly, in order to give off the impression of teenage impatience, Weiss stepped out at her floor without so much as to glance backwards, nor indicating any gratitude for the operator’s service.

Striding down the lavishly decorated hall without so much as a glance at the expensive décor, Weiss stopped outside the door marked with the appropriate room number that matched the tag emblazoned onto her room’s keyring.

Entering her room, Weiss was met with the expected sight of a lavish entry, which led into a spacious bedchamber, and from there she could see that her luggage had already been left neatly against the far wall.

Striding up to them, Weiss quickly located the one holding her toiletries, before removing them and placing them in the ensuite bathroom.

Eying the luxurious hot tub and impressive looking shower a moment, she deliberated taking a shower, knowing she would need to reapply her makeup afterwards if she did so. Her target would only be observable once night fell, and until then she only needed to have her equipment set up. Deciding yes, Weiss ensured that a towel and dressing gown were within reach before stripping.

She’d put something more practical on afterwards. She had yet to try out her new white and black lined designer jacket, having only just collected it just before receiving this assignment. She had paid a trusted tailor to have several pockets hidden in the cloth, along with the usual upgrades to make it bullet and stab resistant.

After all, just because she was on an assignment, it didn’t mean she couldn’t look good and enjoy herself while doing so.

* * *

 

It had been a rather simple task to find her target. Observation had shown he had an interest in frequenting the hotel’s private bar almost every night, and a few casual strolls past his field of view showed his susceptibility to seduction.

On the fifth night of her observation, Weiss made her move. The previous few nights she had made a point of catching his eye, careful to indicate nothing more than simple desire and lust.

Her target was well-built, with handsome if rather blunt features. Which meant that he wasn’t physically repulsive to her, even if Weiss much preferred her own gender, she could still appreciate some physical aspects of the opposite sex.

Measured flirtation got her his full attention, and from there on it was almost trivial to manipulate the man into taking her back to his own hotel room.

Once alone it had been surprisingly easy to subdue him. His physical stature had given Weiss the impression he knew how to handle himself, but she had been severely disappointed when she had moved to restrain him, he proved to know nothing of hand-to-hand combat.

His muscled stature most likely gained from lifting weights and running on treadmills in safety and comfort, meant that Weiss’s flexibility had given her an advantage, and getting him into a rather complex chokehold had been a work of seconds.

Of course, the Hotel itself had played to her advantage, with all of the rooms separately soundproofed, it negated the need for more elaborate and stealthy actions.

After she was sure her target had entered unconsciousness, Weiss moved quickly to secure his hands and ankles using the hotel’s pillow sheets. Properly securing the man to one of the hotel’s wooden chairs, Weiss had then casually taken a stroll back to her room and retrieved her equipment.

The man had still remained unconscious when she had returned, which Weiss hadn’t minded, allowing her some much valued piece and quiet while she set everything up to her own precise standards.

When the target had finally awoken, he had rather predictably panicked, before trying to offer her money and power in exchange for his freedom. Although a few shocks of electricity in the right nerve clusters had dissuaded him of that avenue rather quickly.

Weiss wouldn’t normally jump to such harsh methods so fast, but intelligence had pointed him out as being the biggest financial backer for the _Humanity First_ movement. A rather blunt organisation of drunks, morons and anarchists that had arisen after the White Fang became a terrorist organisation.

The HF movement lost a great deal of clout and power when the combined kingdoms finally got over themselves and put the White Fang down. With the fracture of the White Fang organisation, the human equivalent had looked set to follow.

That is, until three weeks and two days ago. When several incendiary devices went off in primarily Faunus-based homeless shelters in Vale and Vacuo. Thus why Weiss was now here, interrogating the utterly moronic fool who had thought to bankroll such horrendous attacks, because her superiors believed there was possibly someone else further back pulling the strings.

The target had quickly resorted to threats, which had required a few more shocks to quieten. Only then had she finally spoken, questioning him with care. Looking to make him think about his answers, and shock him whenever he took too long.

Every move she made, every thought she provoked, every word she spoke was pre-planned. Designed to slowly break his will, make him question the reason of resisting and his own delicate position.

And to Weiss’ mild surprise, he was successfully resisting.

If he didn’t break soon, she was going to have to break out the truth serums, and she hated doing that, if only because subjects tended to get blurry on the exact details once drugs became involved.

Utilising a few more techniques, mostly focused around getting the man disorientated, she started another round of questioning, again proved fruitless. The man simply held too strong a will for her to break in one night, and judging from the slightly crazed cackling that broke out, he knew this as well.

Sighing in annoyance, Weiss quickly gagged the man, before she made to move over to her case, already running through the chemical compositions in her head and working out which ones would best suited for the task. Before she could, however, a loud noise broke her out of her reverie.

Her Scroll was ringing.

Pulling it from one of her jackets inner pockets, Weiss checked the caller ID. _Kingpin_. Before hitting the green _Accept_ button and moving the scroll to her ear.

“Agent White, speaking.”

“ _Agent White, this is Kingpin. I’m going to have to apologise for calling at such a late hour.”_

Shifting her scroll to her shoulder, Weiss reached into her bag a pulled out her Drugs Case, moving to carefully set it down onto the nearby table, ignoring the muffled moans of the man only a meter to her right.

“I’m currently in the middle of something, Sir. Could this not possibly wait an hour?”

The calm voice of her superior replied, as unaffected by her gruff attitude as he always was.

 _“My apologies, I was hoping to catch you before you started. We have a new assignment for you_.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, pulling a hypodermic needle from her case. Carefully attaching the thin needle to an Injection Gun.

“In case you haven’t noticed Kingpin, I’m right in the middle of an assignment _you personally_ assigned me.”

Checking the air pressure, Weiss turned around and walked over to the target, who only now seemed to realise the peril he was in, attempting to thrash around and break free of his restraints once again.

_“I am aware, and it’s been taken into account. First thing tomorrow morning, you will be in Vale. However, I believe this assignment may be of importance to you personally, we have a person of interest whose decided to take on a job of ours through a third party.”_

Pinning the target’s neck against the back of the chair, Weiss coldly pressed the gun against the man’s neck and pulled the trigger. Injecting 15mg of sodium pentothal, mixed with a few other chemicals of her own to increase its effectiveness and reliability.

The mention of the assignment being personal made her mentally pause though. Her mind quickly running through the short list of people she could categorise under such a label, and coming up with only two possible conclusions.

“Apologies sir, but is it an interception or an observation assignment?”

The reply was almost immediate. Knowing Kingpin as well as she did, Weiss had little doubt he had already predicted her thinking and prepared an answer. Her superior was one of the few people on Remnant who Weiss knew to be intellectually smarter than herself.

_“Strictly observation only. A full briefing of your target will be awaiting for you once you’re en route. Kingpin out.”_

Taking her scroll away from her ear, Weiss had barely had the chance to put it away before her target started blabbering out a woman dressed in fire.

* * *

 

Entering the airport, Weiss struggled not to yawn.

She hadn’t managed her usual ten hours of sleep she usually demanded, and was therefore more outwardly irritable than she usually let herself show.

She had spent the majority of the night extracting as much useful intelligence out of her previous target as she could, before cleaning up her mess and quietly switching with a hastily prepared body double. Allowing her to leave the next day under a different mask without arising any undue suspicion.

Of course, the local police were still involved. An unfortunate incident involving a drunk guest at the Oracle Hotel, whom had the unfortunate luck of falling out of their sixth story hotel window in the early hours of the morning had almost delayed her enough for her to miss her flight.

Crossing the foray, Weiss wasted no time in getting checked in for her flight, handing over her considerably lighter luggage before heading for her departure gate.

Discovering that her flight had been rather conveniently delayed, and that she still had a few minutes to spare before boarding, Weiss chose a secluded row of chairs closest to the airport windows and took a seat.

A gentleman dressed in business clothes took a seat next to her barley a moment later. A folded up newspaper resting in the crook of his arm.

Ignoring each other entirely, the gentleman stood when a flight was called, and Weiss watched him leave out of the corner of her eye.

Only once he was out of her sight completely did she reach over and collect the newspaper that had been abandoned next to her.

Flicking it open, Weiss was unsurprised when a small flash drive fell out, and efficiently picked it up and inserted it into her scroll.

Almost immediately, information on her new assignment appeared, catalogues detailing mission specifications and profiles of those involved.

Selecting the target profile, Weiss got her first look at the person Kingpin was so interested in.

The first thing that caught her eye was the profile’s photo. The young woman looking back at her couldn’t be older than eighteen, more a girl really, with dark black hair highlighted chaotically with red accents.

But what really caught her attention was the girl’s irises. They were a beautiful and distinct Silver.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a bit of a darker tone than the first one. Although I'm sure what little I've got for Black and Yellow will be just as morally grey.  
> This is the second of Four 'Trailers' I plan on eventually rolling out. Feel free to check out the previous trailer 'Of Grey Hats and Red Cloaks'.  
> Up next will be Black, the Assassin, and finally Yellow, the Soldier. When these two will appear I have no idea, although I do have most of Yellow outlined, I've got nothing but vague thoughts on Black.  
> Until then,  
> ~JunkMail


End file.
